


Imprisoned

by Sablewick



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablewick/pseuds/Sablewick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Cam are kidnapped from Earth and imprisoned on an off world planet entirely unprepared for escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprisoned

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Gateworld for the screen caps.
> 
>  
> 
> [On tumblr.](http://idkfandomwhatever.tumblr.com/post/56518053033/cam-and-john-are-kidnapped-and-end-up-in-an-off)


End file.
